


Homecoming

by manowrites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manowrites/pseuds/manowrites
Summary: to be completely honest, i don't know if this will be more than a one shot





	Homecoming

It takes several weeks for Sansa to return to Winterfell. She is crowned Queen in the North, a title she well deserved. After the feast, she retires to her solar and begins writing. She doesn't know what she should write first so she just puts the pen to paper and lets her heart decide.

When the writing is done she looks over them and smiles before rolling them into one and sealing it with a wax wolf. She ties it to a raven and sends it north.

 

* * *

 

 

In the weeks it took for Jon to arrive at The Gift, as Castle Black no longer stood. He had done plenty of thinking. He was no better than Jaime Lannister, killing the queen he was sworn to, no matter what she had done. He didn't regret it one bit. He met Tormund and Ghost in the courtyard and looked at all of the wildlings he had saved standing before him, those who had survived the Great War. From what he could tell, it was mostly women and children. Jon sported his black clothes, as custom to the Night's Watch. Although he didn't understand what they were watching anymore, as the Night King was dead and therefore the threat beyond the wall was no more. But now there would always be a place for sons with no name. He would make it as it once was, Great.

About a week after he arrived, he received a raven. He looked at it fondly, remembering his brother, no cousin, who was now King of the Six Kingdoms, before untying the scroll from the bird's foot. There were two letters rolled into one. He read the first one:

“ _By the decree of Sansa Stark, First of her name, Queen in the North, Jon Snow shall now be known as Jon Stark, legitimate son of Lyanna Stark, Second Heir to Winterfell._

His breath caught in his throat as he read those words. Sansa had legitimized him as a Stark, giving him the name he had always wanted. He sat the parchment to the side and read the second letter.

_By the decree of Sansa Stark, First of her name, Queen in the North, Jon Stark is hereby Pardoned for his crimes and is no longer required to serve a life sentence in the Night's Watch._

He shed a tear at his cousin's kindness. His eyes flitted down to the bottom of the page where there was more writing.

_Come home Jon._

 

**Author's Note:**

> to be completely honest, i don't know if this will be more than a one shot


End file.
